


Lost and Found

by EternalHope



Category: Aphmau Minecraft Diaries
Genre: AU, F/M, Multi, OOC Zane possibly, Overly Protective Aphmau over Mira, Rape Memories, Shadow Knight Aphmau, may be triggering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 02:59:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5189561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalHope/pseuds/EternalHope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aphmau had went missing leaving the occupants of Phoenix Drop absolutely worried and sent out small search parties leaving Garroth in charge.</p><p>And during Aphmau's disappearance she had been turned into a Shadow Knight who defied the horrible and sadistic urges to kill but she had managed to escape the nether and gained many wounds.</p><p>And outside of the nether Zane had kidnapped a young girl to bare him an heir in case his marvelous plan to get Garroth to join him fails and that girl finds Aphmau and tends to her wounds as she evades Zane's search parties for her.</p><p>What are the people of Phoenix Drop to do when their beloved Lord is a Shadow Knight?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was mainly a request made by my friend, so do go easy on me.

Aphmau...No one knew what had happened to her, she was only going into the forest to find some berries but had never came back. Maybe it was weeks since she had gone missing? But for Garroth and Laurence it felt like an eternity.

The young child Levin wanted his mom but didn't understand she may not be coming back, as for the ghost child Malachi he was completely broken. His savior, his MOM had promised to never leave them, she promised to always come back but it seems she might not.

"Garroth..." Laurence sighed as he watched the temporary lord throw things around in Aphmau's house, trying to find a clue to where she may be, and to see if anyone had sent threatening letters or even left a ransom note they had missed, but to avail nothing. He was only making a mess of her house.

"Garroth." Laurence said as he tried putting things back in their places but Garroth continued to make a mess. "GARROTH." Laurence said quite loud and firmly, finally getting Garroth's attention, "What Laurence!? You should be helping me find a CLUE to find Lord Aphmau! What if Zane took her? What if someone killed her-" But he was unable to finish. Laurence slapped Garroth before grabbing the blonds shoulders and roughly shaking him.

"I know your worried about Aphma but THINK FOR JUST A MINUTE!" The premature shadow knight hissed causing Garroth to glare, and he continued, "Aphmau is strong, she always has been. I'm worrying just as much as you are but we have to keep calm for Levin and Malachi! They lost their MOTHER."

Realization finally hit him, Laurence was right, he was so caught up worrying about Aphmau because he loved her but she had two children, two children who miss and want their mom back to play games with, cuddle with, eat with, and spend time with.

"I-I'm sorry...I don't know what came over me-"

"It's fine Garroth. As an orphan for the longest time I know what those boys are going through so I understood that it's important to find her for their sake." Laurence sighed and let go of Garroth, "Besides Garroth, I know Aphmau, she would never die so easily.."

\--

Meanwhile Aphmau had a hand over a wound on her stomach as she stumbled through trees and brush, she didn't know where she was, she only knew of her name...a man back in that place had told her that her friends and comrades left her to die and he merely saved her, but she knew something was up.

Her current attire was a shredded shirt and shredded skirt. Before she had armor on but took it off. Her chocolate brown eyes scanned her surroundings, then she heard singing, it was a soft voice that sounded a tad young and got the newly made Shadow Knight curious. She followed the singing until she came upon a small clearing.

There sat a small girl signing as she lightly rubbed her stomach and Aphmau noticed something, it was a small little bump, then she realized the girl was pregnant.

The girl had porcelain skin with her shoulder length hair in a braid while she wore a white and black dress that had small designs on it but she also wore a deep blue cloak and the hood was pulled down. As Aphmau took a step forward she stepped on a twig causing it to snap and the young girl to quickly look towards her, but before Aphmau could say or do anything she collapsed in a heap on the ground. The girls eyes widened as she quickly got up and tried waking the mysterious woman up and noticed the wounds she had.

"Oh no..." The girl whispered as she turned the older woman onto her back and tried treating her wounds the best she could, and a good thing she had brought a medical kit.

Blood gushed out Aphmau's wounds and the young girl did her best to stop the bleeding and successfully did. But she had to get them out of there, Zane was looking for her since she had escaped. The girl used her golden lasso to take Aphmau as she quickly ran to her horse to ride out of there, as she got on the horse she heard people and quickly made the horse take off.

Hours went by as she rode and rode until she wondered upon an abandoned cottage, usually she wouldn't be so trusting but she had someone who was injured at it was getting dark and the monsters were sure to come out soon. The girl slide off her house and tied the horse to a post she brought and slowly crept towards the cottage, slowly opening the door, she saw a bed, and walked in before shutting the door behind her, and walking towards the bed and laid down sheets she used to sleep on the ground and laid it on the bed before taking the woman out the golden lasso and putting her on the bed.

This woman before her looked absolutely beautiful, even injured she looked like a goddess. "Oh dear...when you wake you're surely to be hungry, and if you can hear me...my names Mira." And with that the girl went to get firewood, wood, and to kill some cows and get some herbs for tea.

Mira had managed to kill a pig and get some meat but she also ran into creepers, spiders, zombie's, skeletons and all that good shit. "This is incredibly hard.." Mira huffed as she collected some herbs and some carrots, Mira had managed to make two bowls and right now she needed water, as she ventured out further she noticed the stars in the sky.

Sadness washed over her. On a night just like this she had been taken from her burning village as Zane's toy. She remembered it clearly. Everyone's screams, the bodies piling up and the smell of blood. After that nothing had been the same. She was used and gotten  pregnant. She didn't want the kid at first but now she couldn't bare to even part with the child growing in her.

The sound of a spider snapped Mira out of her thoughts as she quickly filled two buckets up with water before fleeing back to the cottage, trying to avoid all those monsters and thankfully she did but the cottage was dark as she walked into the house and closed the door behind her petite from.

Mira gently sighed and began putting torches up to illuminate the cottage, Mira looked over at Aphmau, worried. 'She'll surely need a doctor.. but is it worth the risk of getting caught?' Mira thought before the small girl began to make soup. And this adventure was surely to be an exciding one.


	2. Chapter 2

It has been 2 days since Mira had found Aphmau and she had not woken and it was worrying Mira. During those days Aphmau had a fever and while she took care of Aphmau she had slept on the floor and even went to tame a horse in case the strange woman woke up and wanted to leave, and of course her horse Alexander was jealous of the new horse and Mira assured Alexander that the other horse was for the woman.

The day began like any other since Mira had discovered Aphmau, she quietly cooked some soup before hearing a small and feminine groan from the bed. Mira quickly looked towards the bed to discover the woman was sitting up with a hand on her head.

"You're awake!" Mira exclaimed happily causing Aphmau to quickly reveal a sword and point it at Mira. The girls eyes widen as she began to step back.

"Who are you? Why am I here?" Aphmau hissed, uncertain is this girl was a threat. Mira began to sweat nervously and fiddle with her fingers, "A-ah well..I found you 2 days ago and I-I've been treating you of your wounds.." Mira whispered, fearing for her life of her unborn child.

As the information began to process in Aphmau's brain Mira had hesitantly began to continue to cook. Aphmau lowered her sword and cautiously watched the pregnant teen cook. Aphmau didn't know what to do honestly. This girl seemed trustworthy but of course she could be deceiving her..

"Also Miss...If you didn't hear me in your sleep I'm Mira." The girl smiled towards Aphmau.

Aphmau sent Mira a small smile before responding, "I'm Aphmau."

Mira smiled brighter before focusing on the soup once again as Aphmau continued to watch Mira with curious eyes and her stomach growled causing Aphmau to blush slightly and Mira to giggle lightly.

\--

Zoey had been taking care of Levin and Malachi but Levin was acting up quite bad since his mothers disappearance and all he would say was "I want mommy!" Nothing more. He threw temper tantrums quite often and sometimes refused to eat. Zoey was having a hard time with this but managed, and as for Malachi he sulked and wanted nothing to do with anyone.

And with the adult population Donna was worrying immensely as well as the other people of the village, even Logan who was known for being slightly rude to Aphmau but of course in a way he had a soft spot for Aphmau though.

"It's honestly terrible that Malachi and Levin have lsot their mother.." Emma whispered quietly as she, Molly and Donna walked along the town square. Donna and Molly could only nod in agreement, "Yes, it is. I mean Aphmau's almost always gone and when she IS here she barely has any tine for them. She does try so hard but with our needs and her being the lord it was hard on her. And" Donna quickly looked around before whispering to the two accompanying her, "I caught Aphmau at a bad time and she was crying her eyes out about how she barely even interacted with her children."

Emma's facial expression saddened as did Molly's, "That must be rough honestly...being so close yet so far away from your children..." Molly spoke sadly, small tears pricking at the corner of her eyes before quickly whipping her tears away. "I'm sure Lady Irene will bring Lord Aphmau back safely!" Molly said as the other two just quietly agreed.

Meanwhile Laurence was walking in the woods, looking for any clues to who had taken his beloved love of his life but he found nothing, but he could sense something fowl in the air but he didn't know what. Laurence sighed loudly as he looked up at the sky before closing eyes. remembering Aphmau's sweet voice and presence as her remembered her smell...a soft aroma of lavender with a small hint of lily's.

He felt a stray tear run down his cheek but wiped it away. He had to be strong, especially for Levin and Malachi. He couldn't let them see him breaking down…

\--

Days passed until finally Aphmau could ride a horse. The female shadow night has grown close to the young girl and decided to travel with her to protect her from a man named 'Zane'.

Currently the two females were traveling to a village to find Aphmau clothing, the ones she currently wore were small for Aphmau.

The ride to the village was quiet as Aphmau scanned their surroundings. The smell of food as well as the sounds of people bustling were quite noticeable making Aphmau fidget on her horse.

Mira noticed her companions discomfort and rode her horse in front of Aphmau's, stopping it. "You stay out of the village while I get the supplies we need." It wasn't a question it was more of a statement.

"Mira, we need-" Mira interrupted her, "It would be best, ok? You're still hurt."

The older woman sighed but nodded, "Be careful Mira. There's something off."

Mira gave Aphmau a goofy smile before riding her horse into the village, disappearing in the ocean of people. 

It wasn't long until Aphmau began to feel really uneasy, even her horse felt uneasy. Maybe she should go find Mira…maybe-

"APHMAU!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look who's back? Seras is! Anyways, I was dealing with family issues and now I'm back and ready to continue this story!

Aphmau jerked the reigns on the horse and kicked the horse in the side, making it rear back and take off town the hill towards the down, dodging the people in the rode as she pulled out her sword, eyes narrowed as she looked around. She first spotted the horse Mira had rode in on and quickly hopped off her horse. Without much thought the Shadow Knight tied her horse next to Mira's before quickly walking along the streets, people making a wide berth around her from the fact Aphmau looked murderous and considering the sword she held looked quite deadly. Brown orbs scanned their immediate surrounding and soon she heard the shuffling of feet and glass breaking from a house beside her.

Aphmau tried opening the door but it wouldn't budge, she then sheathed her sword and rammed the door with her shoulder, throwing her weight into it which made the door fly off its hinges and like an expert she drew her sword and had it pointed towards a man holding his mangled looking arm, he had a fear stricken face and right behind him a window was busted completely.

"P-please, I didn't grab her, they ran in here! Don't hurt me!" The blonde haired teen pleads only to be grabbed by the front scruff of his shirt and lifted into the air, kicking desperately to try and get away. The Shadow Knight wasn't having it, she slammed the struggling boy into the wall nearest to them, using her arm to hold him up by the neck as she searched him furiously.

"You _let_ them take a pregnant woman? You **_let_ ** them take _Mira_?" Aphmau hollers before throwing him to the ground and loomed over him, unsure of why she felt so angry, why she felt so broken upon finding out Mira was taken. "She was in my _care_! She saved me and you fucking let them _take_ her! You better fucking tell me where they're planning to take her!" 

Visibly shaken, the man slowly looked at the enraged woman in front of her, noticing how she seemed to flicker, her eyes went from brown to red and back to brown, and the aura around her almost seemed deadly, but all he could see was someone who blamed themselves for letting their friend get taken away. And he just let them without a second thought, he wanted to save his own skin and live. Guilt built up inside of him until finally he looked away, closing his eyes as he shakily spoke. 

"I...I don't know but I can track them, I'm a hunter so I can track where they're going." He mutters, slowly getting up cautiously while cradling his injured arm to his chest. A look of pain clear on his facial features and his breathing seemed somewhat labored. "But I'll need my arm to be cleaned and put in a sling to do so. I want to help you, I didn't help her so..." He trailed off quietly.

Aphmau's anger seemed to subside just slightly at his words but she continued to look at him warily, the blonde could be lying to throw her off and allow the ones who took Mira to get away. Hell, he could be just trying to save his own skin again so he wouldn't die by her hands which was understandable after all. Seconds passed and finally minutes passed as the silence became deafening and soul sucking.

"If you are lying to me there will be consequences." The Shadow Knight snarls as she jerked him toward his bed, earning a pained yelp from the human. Aphmau didn't exactly care she was hurting him as she cleaned and put his arm in a splint, he was the cause for the kidnappers to get away so really this was fair. As the angered woman fixed his arm up the blonde known as Kiara just studied her, eyes softening, after all, she just wanted her friend back.

"I am Kiara, by the way." Said man speaks while pulling away from the woman in front of him, examining the splint his arm was in. She didn't do too bad even when she was angry and obviously out for blood. "Just let me pack in case they're further than what we think and we'll be on our way."

 _Mira, please, be okay._ Aphmau thought as she watched the man in front of her scuttle around the room at a quick pace.

* * *

Ragged breathing and the sound of soft sobs were heard from the inside of a jail type carriage, Mira huddled in a corner far from the door as she cried, she didn't mean to run into these bandits and she didn't mean to make them assume she was a toy to be used. But upon finding out she were to be a mother they had decided to take her with them to their base to keep her until she birthed the child. They wanted to sale her precious baby and sale her as well, _oh Irene_ , she didn't want this. She felt like she couldn't breathe and it hurt so much.

"Come here." A scratchy voice snapped and the feeling of rough hands grabbing her forearm and pulled her out of the carriage type thing, emerald colored eyes widened with fear and a quiet whimper of fear ripped from the blonde haired girl, She didn't want this, she wanted to be free.

"Let me go! Please!" Mira shrieked as the tears pooled from her eyes. The bandits didn't seem to care as they dragged her through a civilization of bandits until finally she was tossed down a hole and quickly caught, and once again she got caught before thrown into a cell. A grunt left the small woman as she quickly wrapped her arms around her baby bump, huddling in a corner when she heard the shuffling of feet walking towards her and the soft touch of someone.

"Hey, hey it's okay-"

A scream tore from Mira's throat. "Don't touch me! Please, just get away!" The girl cried and tried whacking whomever was touching her, flailing her arms until the hands softly, but firmly, grabbed onto her wrists and blue eyes that looked somewhat familiar looked into hers.

"Calm down, we'll get out of here." In front of her stood a man with blonde hair and light teal blue eyes and tan skin, he looked pretty friendly and concerned but looks could be deceiving after all. Behind him stood another man with light brown and sky blue eyes who also looked concerned. But what surprised her was they fact they were wearing armor, and the fact they were allowed to continue wearing the armor. "I'm Garroth and the one behind me is Laurance. We were captured when we were looking for our Lord. We won't hurt you."

After a few minutes of the one known as Garroth calming her down the mother-to-be soon calmed down and allowed Garroth to look her over, especially when he insisted on doing so upon finding out she was pregnant.

Perhaps she would be fine until Aphmau found her.

**Author's Note:**

> Do comment if you wanna se Shadow Knight Aphmau and how Mira looks.


End file.
